


from this day forward

by silent_h



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, here have some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_h/pseuds/silent_h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>("Rory," the Doctor says-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	from this day forward

 

("Rory," the Doctor says-)

 

- 

 

You know why you stay; why you travel with this tired old man who brings death and destruction and chaos and peace and joy and hope to every place he touches.

 

You’re not quite sure, however, why you started, and every time you try to think about it, your reasons shift like sand through your fingers, soft grains burning your fingertips.

 

-

 

(“Rory,” the Doctor says, and-)

 

-

 

"You can choose," the Doctor offers, a foreign emotion laced into every syllable, and you imagine seeing philosophers and authors and artists and doctors, imagine calm and quiet and safety, and the sheer thought makes your skin crawl.

 

You ask him to choose instead, and you find trouble on every planet (once a week? once a day?), and when you run, the Doctor’s too cold hand fits imperfectly with yours.

 

The Doctor wears layer upon layer of clothing; jacket shirt braces trousers boxers socks shoes fez bow-tie.

 

His skin is always too cold against yours.

 

-

 

("Rory," the Doctor says, and something is missing.)

 

- 

 

You manage to fall asleep, occasionally, but the TARDIS is quiet and your head is loud and you are blinded every time you close your eyes, a flash of light engraved onto your retinas.

 

Sometimes you wonder what you dream about.

 

(sometimes you wonder _who_ you dream about)

 

- 

 

(" _Rory_ ," the Doctor _pleads_ , and some _one_ is missing.)

 

- 

 

You wave to yourself, a lone figure on a hill, and the Doctor’s laugh cuts sharply against the quiet Welsh air.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.


End file.
